Flying out of Orlando Airport (MCO)
The Orlando International Airport Terminal consists of two sides; A-side and B-side. As you drive towards the terminal, follow the direction on the overhead signs. You will follow the direction for either A or B depending on your airline. '''If you are driving yourself and parking overnight at the airport the direction to the parking area is indicated on the overhead signs which will be a left turn off before the terminals. This is the link for the parking fees: https://orlandoairports.net/parking-transportation/parking/#north-park-place-economy-lot From the parking lot, there are elevators and a moving sidewalk that takes you directly to the airline terminal for your flight. If someone is dropping you off instead, the Terminal direction for A-side is color coded in Red and takes you to the following airlines: Frontier, Azul, AeroMexico, Aer Lingus, Westjet, Norwegian, Sunwing, MagniCharters, Miami Air,Virgin America, Emirates, Avianca, Alaska, Copa, JetBlue, Air Transat, Virgin Atlantic and SouthWest. The direction for B-side is color coded in Green and takes you to the following airlines: Spirit, Silver Airways, Icelandair, United, American, British Airways, Voltaris, Thomas Cook, LAN, TAM, Air Canada, Delta, Lufthansa, Sun Country, Caribbean, and, Bahamasair. At the terminal, you will see more overhead signs marked with the airline names. As you reach your airline drop off area, exit your vehicle and unload your luggage quickly.Goodbyes should be brief because anyone waiting or trying to park in this area runs the risk of getting a parking violation. From the sidewalk and make your way through the double doors into the building. This is where the airline counters and self-check in kiosk can be found. * If you are checking in your luggage, go to the counter of your airline and the customer service do this for you and tell give you your boarding pass with your gate pass. * If you have just carry on luggage and don’t want to wait in the line, you can use the self check in kiosk with your reservation number you from your confirmation e-mail. * If you did online check in and have a digital copy of your boarding pass, that’s where you can find your gate number. Before you get to the gates there will be the security area where passengers line up for security clearance. One thing to remember is, remove your belt and shoes and get ready to remove your laptop from its carrier if you have one. I wore flip flops because the area was really dirty so I took of my shoe for only a short time. It is wise to look us the TSA list of items passengers are allowed to have on them when flying so there are no misunderstanding at security checks. https://www.tsa.gov/travel/security-screening/whatcanibring Immediately after the security area is the signs for the gate numbers follow those to the shuttle train which will deliver you to the correct gate for your airline. After you exit the shuttle your gate will be marked with large numbers at a waiting area for your flight where boarding calls will be made when it’s time to leave. This summer I flew to Boston to see my family several times and the experience at Orlando International Airport was easy and fun. Have a great flight! Category:MCO Category:Orlando International Airport Category:How to remove stress from flying Category:Safe organized and happy flying